Born To Kill
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: Sakura is a ninja who's family has been killed by the Akatsuki a rogue ninja association. Syaoran is a missing ninja who has vowed to kill the murderer of his father who is..Sakura? Chappie 3! please read the lyrics to 'revelation' in chappie 3,review it!
1. Sakura and Syaoran: Enemies at heart

**Born To Kill**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots belonging to CLAMP, Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto or any other mangas or fanfics. Any resemblance to real life is a coincidence. Yadda yadda yadda.

_Sakura is in high school now and is fifteen years old. She goes to Seijyu High. In this story, Tomoyo is her cousin, Eriol is a student at Seijyu High and Syaoran is an exchange student from Hong Kong who's family has roots in Japan._

Sakura's POV

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Yes?" Kinomoto Sakura slowly raised her emerald green eyes to the person who had just spoken. Threateningly, she hissed "What is it?"

"O..oh. I- I was just w-w-wondering if you'd, well you know, want to eat lunch with my friends and I." The girl stammered.

"No." Sakura snapped, sending the girl running.

'_The people at this school pry too much. They are too….**friendly**. They will learn not to approach me like this'_ Her face betraying none of the feelings whirling around inside her, she rose to her feet and walked to a large cherry tree in the corner of the school yard and sat down to eat her lunch. She ate mechanically, only stopping to shoot deadly glares at passing students.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Sakura rose and glanced at her schedule to check out her next class. A slightly grim smile spread across her face. _'Excellent. Phys Ed. It's time to show these kids who's boss around here.'_

Sakura was of an elite few who still existed- ninja. Her family had died under the hand of a group of assassins called Akatsuki- The Red Dawn. She could remember that day just like it was yesterday….

Flashback begins

"_Otou- san! Onii- chan! I'm home!" A ten year old Kinomoto Sakura ran up the steps of the house she shared with her father and older brother. She pushed her auburn hair out of her shining, vibrant emerald eyes. "Onii- chan?" Her brother should have been home by now._

_Suddenly, she remembered her father telling her a few years ago. "We ninja are hated far and wide- our people have come to fear the old ways. But, remember this. The people with the most hatred for shinobi are Akatsuki. They are a group of missing- nin from many hidden ninja villages- they aim to control all ninjas. This group killed your mother."_

_Her suspicion aroused, she took off her shoes as quietly as she could and tip- toed into the kitchen. She gasped in shock. It was uncharacteristically messy. She narrowed her eyes. Now, Kinomoto Sakura might have only been ten years old, but she was already a remarkable ninja, even among her people. She gripped three kunai (throwing knives) in between the fingers on each hand. She crept stealthily into the basement and listened. She suddenly heard a deep voice._

_She peeked into the room it had come from. She could barely contain the shock when she saw what was in it. Otou- san (father)..and Onii- chan (brother)…dead. Two men were standing over their bodies with satisfied expressions._

"_So, we have achieved what we came for." The taller one said._

"_What about the girl? May she pose a risk?"_

"_No."_

_Sakura couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She threw all the kunai she had in the room, ignoring the surprised cries, and fled. She later found out that she had killed one of the men.From that day on, she swore for vengeance upon her father's and brother's graves. Ever since then, she had never loved anyone else, for fear that she would be hurt in the same way. She also vowed never to run away again. The next time they came, she'd be ready._

Flashback Ends

"Alright class, today we're starting a new unit in gym, hand to hand combat." The gym teacher talked to them about the basics for a few minutes, and then clapped her hands. "So-"

"Chichoji- sensei, a new student!" A voice called.

"Ah…another? So soon?" The teacher turned and spoke to the newcomer for a few minutes. "Class, please

meet Li Syaoran. He's an exchange student from Hong Kong, so everyone treat him nicely."

The newcomer turned and his face caught the light. He was very good looking, with messy hair with ragged bangs the color of dark chocolate. His amber eyes slightly glittered gold in the afternoon sun. He was tall and athletic. His face showed no emotion, but his body language was cold and distant. Sakura noted this all subconsciously. _'Hmm….he may be a shinobi (ninja's name for themselves)..'_

"Li, we're doing a unit on hand to hand combat. So do we have any takers for the first match?" When no one volunteered, the teacher picked up her list and randomly scanned for names. "Well, let's have Kinomoto and Li! The two newcomers."

Sakura eyed her opponent without really seeming to do so, sizing him up. She could tell that he was a skilled fighter, from the 'ready' position he automatically fell into. _'Well, well. I think this is going to be fun.' _Deciding to fool him, she stood in an awkward position. She saw in his eyes him thinking, _'This girl is going to be easy to beat. I'll wait for her to take the first shot.'_

Syaoran's POV

Li Syaoran glanced at the girl. _'So, she is a new student too. And she's cute.'_

'_Wha-?' _He, Li Syaoran was thinking a girl was _cute_? Oh well. It wasn't going to stop him from beating her. The girl's face was expressionless, but she was standing awkwardly as if she didn't know where to start. She was obviously inexperienced. He waited for her to take the first shot.

The girl awkwardly swung her fist at his upper body. He had been expecting this move. It was a typical beginner's mistake. He quickly whirled sideways to avoid her punch. However, what he had not been expecting was her foot right beside him, ready to trip him. He barely avoided it. _'Wha-?' _ He hadn't been expecting this move from a beginner. The girl saw his surprise and took advantage of it. She quickly took two punches to his left side, forcing him to awkwardly sidestep to the right. When he moved, her leg was there, swiping his foot and causing him to lose his balance. He barely remained standing. She was pretty strong. He silently cursed himself for underestimating an opponent. _'This girl disguised her experience really well. She might not be so easy to beat after all.' _He looked up, seeing her effortlessly dropping into a 'ready' position. It was obviously familiar to her. _'Well, let's see how good she really is.' _He kicked at her, expecting her to shy away. However, she grabbed his foot and pulled it backwards over her shoulder, ducking in the process so he went flying over her. Even though he was shocked, he quickly flipped once, twice in the air and twisted, landing on his feet facing her.

"Look at that skill! They're both _great!_" His teacher exclaimed excitedly. But neither Syaoran nor Sakura heard her. They were too busy fighting.

As Syaoran whirled, ducked, punched and kicked, he analyzed the girl's moves. She had an energetic fighting style, with lots of fast flipping and twisting. This however, left her with a lot of unprotected spots. Syaoran knew he could attack there.

So, the next time she launched into one of her high flips, he aimed a sharp kick for her backside just as she was flipping. To his surprise however, she twisted even higher and came down with a devastating kick. He almost collapsed in pain, but remained standing. _'Easy Syaoran, easy. Don't show the pain. I haven't felt such a strong kick since-' _Gritting his teeth in pain, he looked the girl squarely in the eye, evaluating her. Smooth auburn hair swung around her face, the bangs casting a shadow on her icy emerald eyes. She was a little taller than average. She was slim, but muscular at the same time. Interesting…..

She charged again. This time though, her fists were kept close to her body and she kept her movement to a minimum, not moving unless absolutely necessary. She was even better than before, if that was even possible. Then, Syaoran realized that this was her true style. He silently cursed yet again, at how gullible he was. _'I haven't felt such a strong kick since I left the hidden ninja village. Could she be a shinobi?'_ Then, everything went black.

Sakura's POV

As they fought, Li hesitated. Taking advantage of this, she punched him hard in the side of the head. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my gosh, he's unconscious!" Chichoji- sensei shrieked. "Kinomoto, please get the school nurse!"

Sakura looked at him mercilessly, and then turned her laser-like gaze to all the other students to show them she meant business. Then, she went off to get the school nurse.

"My goodness, dear, you must have one strong punch there to knock him unconscious," The school nurse exclaimed good naturedly. "I think he'll be alright, but when he wakes up he'll probably have one very bad headache.

Sakura merely nodded. He had been a better fighter than she had expected, but she had decided to knock him out before she could seriously hurt him.

"I'm going to fetch some things, would you please keep an eye on him? If he wakes up, don't let him get up."

Sakura sighed and nodded again. She stole a look at the boy lying on the cot. She knew the injury wasn't a serious one, though all the same, she couldn't help feeling guilty. _'Looks like you shouldn't have used so much chakra in a school practice round. He **is** pretty cute..' _She frowned. Oh, now she was feeling guilty over hurting someone _and_ she was getting those…**feelings**! _'Stop it Sakura. You're getting soft!' _

Suddenly, she noticed Li stirring. Her icy mask slipped back over her face as she watched him come to.

Syaoran's POV

Li Syaoran groaned. His head felt horrible. _'What happened...?' _Memories came rushing back. The fight…that girl…she must have knocked him out. He opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room with white walls. He was lying down on a cot. Groaning, he tried to sit up.

"Looks like quite an injury I gave you." A cool voice remarked.

Syaoran swung his head to look at the speaker, causing a fresh onslaught of headaches. The voice belonged to that girl, Kinomoto.

"Y'think?"

The girl regarded him with those icy emerald eyes of hers for a few moments. "Yes."

Syaoran groaned yet again. These past few hours had been unbelievable…he had come to Tomoeda…gone to a new school…and a girl had beaten him in a fight.

"Are you a martial artist or something?" He questioned the girl.

The girl glanced at him coolly before looking away again. "That's what some people call me. How did you know?"

"Well, it was obvious from your experience…"

"What was obvious?"

Syaoran ignored the last question. "Are you a black belt?"

"In what?"

"Hand to hand combat."

"…yes." She said, in a soft but dangerous tone.

Syaoran glanced at the girl in surprise. So, she was a black belt. She obviously was one, or he wouldn't have been able to beat him. He himself was one.

"How did you know?" The girl demanded.

"I'm a black belt too. Nobody has ever beaten me…"

The girl gave a slight smirk. "I believe that is incorrect."

"What do you mean?"

"I said, I believe that is incorrect. Considering the circumstances, I think it is safe to say that I beat you

today."

Syaoran growled at the girl. "Yeah, well, I bet I could beat you if we fought again!"

"Oh, really?"

"Sure."

"You're up already! Oh yes, Kinomoto- san, you can go back to class. Li- san, you can go back too, but don't engage in any vigorous activity for the rest of the day!" The school nurse smiled at both of them as she hurried back in and shooed them out.

Kinomoto and Syaoran walked down the hall to their classes. Kinomoto stopped first in front of her classroom door. She turned around and smirked. "Kinomoto: one. Li: zero." Then, she walked into the classroom.

Syaoran cursed under his breath and stalked off to his classroom.

Sakura's POV

Sakura smiled inside as she entered her class. A hush fell across the room as she came in. They all had a newfound respect for her, having seen her knock Li unconscious. She chose a seat in the back, already waiting for the day to end.

As the bell signaling dismissal rang, Sakura rose from her seat, went to her locker and slipped out of the school. She began walking to the martial arts school where she taught. After a few steps, she heard footsteps falling behind her, in a manner that would suggest the person was following her. She could tell from the footsteps that it was a tall male, probably around her age. _'Why do those footsteps sound so familiar?' _Suddenly, she recognized the footsteps as being Li Syaoran's.

She stopped walking all of a sudden. "Li-kun."

"How did you know it was me?" The familiar male voice said.

She vanished for a moment, and when she appeared behind him, sandwiching his neck in between her forearm and her upper arm. For a moment, she squeezed slightly, causing just the slightest amount of pressure. Then, she let go, even though she was still wary. "Why are you following me?"

Li turned to face her. "I wasn't trying to _follow_ you, I was just-"

"Don't lie." She said coldly. Out of no where, she produced a small, but lethal blade. "Tell me, or you will find

this blade at your throat."

Li didn't look shocked. He only stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out who she was. _'Don't try that, boy. I've been subject to that by the best for **years**, now.' _She settled into a fighting stance, watching him carefully.

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran glanced at the girl who had just questioned him.

"I wasn't trying to _follow _you, I was just-"

"Don't lie." She said coldly. Out of no where, she produced a small, but lethal blade. "Tell me, or you will find this blade at your throat."

Syaoran wasn't surprised. _'This girl seems determined to assume the worst. I wonder what happened to her.'_


	2. When Amber meets Emerald

**Born To Kill**

Disclaimer: Look in the first chappie!

luv u all! report cardz r do, but ill try 2 update much as possible. S AND S 4EVA!

* * *

Chapter 1 Flashback:

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran glanced at the girl who had just questioned him.

"I wasn't trying to _follow _you, I was just-"

"Don't lie." She said coldly. Out of no where, she produced a small, but lethal blade. "Tell me, or you will find this blade at your throat."

Syaoran wasn't surprised. _'This girl seems determined to assume the worst. I wonder what happened to her.'_

Flashback ends

Sakura's POV

'_He doesn't know. He can't know. He **wouldn't and couldn't **know. **No **one has been through what I've been through. No one. But….he…this one is different.'_ She felt his gaze trying to penetrate her soul, digging out secrets she had vowed the world would never see. She glared back at him, daring him to go on. In that moment, amber met emerald, and as far as they were concerned, the rest of the world didn't exist.

'_I never knew…his eyes…were so…**intense.**' _Sakura thought dizzily. _'Those amber eyes…are boring into my soul and I can't even do anything.'_

Syaoran's POV

'_Oh my god…I never knew her eyes were such a beautiful color….they're so…vibrant and full of life but also…so sad, angry and **vengeful**. They don't match her personality…she must have been hurt in some way. I wonder what happened'_ Syaoran thought, trying to function normally and keep his jaw from dropping in disbelief. _'I…she…those emerald eyes…where have I seen them before?'_

Sakura snapped out of it at the same time he did. She turned around without a word and started walking again.

Sakura's POV

Sakura snapped out of the trance as soon as Li did. She turned around quickly to hide the slight blush on her cheeks and started walking quickly, without saying anything. _'When was the last time I blushed? I've faced up martial arts masters and hordes of police, and finally, it's a **boy** that makes me crack?' _She felt the blush leaving her cheeks, leaving them cold and pale again. She willed her emerald eyes to freeze like ice, not allowing anybody into them and keeping all away.

She heard his footsteps following her again. "I thought I told you to stop following me!"

"Well, seeing as you and I are heading the same way, I don't suppose that counts as following, does it."

"Where are you headed then?"

"The martial arts dojo. Where are you going then?"

"…The martial arts dojo."

Syaoran's POV

"Well, seeing as you and I are heading the same way, I don't suppose that counts as following, does it."

"Where are you headed then?"

"The martial arts dojo. Where are you going then?"

"…The martial arts dojo."

'_Of all places…why does she have to be going the same place as mine?'_ Then, a thought came to him and he smirked. "I don't suppose you're going to a class? There's only one class in this time slot. And that would be the class _I'm _teaching."

Sakura gave a small smile which sent chills down his spine. "Number one, no, I'm not participating in the class as a student. Number two, there are two classes in this time slot, but one's for little kids. Oh yes, number three. You're not teaching, you're just apprenticing."

'_Wha-? How does she know? No matter, she seems to know **everything**.'_ "Then would you happen to know who is teaching the class, oh Mistress of Time and Space?"

Sakura smirked, and turned around fully to face him. "Me."

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter's a bit short but I'm really tired. I'll reply to all reviews next time..promise! 

FYI, next chappie, sakura n syaoran r gonna get flirty flirty n upclose n personal...stay tuned!

Love….

darkSakura4444


	3. Just like an angel: revelation

**Born To Kill**

Disclaimer: look in first chappie!

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing. It means so much to me! I hope you'll all keep on reading this. I promised another chapter after 5 reviews, so here it is! ENJOI!

Flashback from Chapter 2

Sakura gave a small smile which sent chills down his spine. "Number one, no, I'm not participating in the class as a student. Number two, there are two classes in this time slot, but one's for little kids. Oh yes, number three. You're not teaching, you're just apprenticing."

'_Wha-? How does she know? No matter, she seems to know **everything**.'_ "Then would you happen to know who is teaching the class, oh Mistress of Time and Space?"

Sakura smirked, and turned around fully to face him. "Me."

Flashback ends

Syaoran's POV

'_Oh. My. God. I can't believe it…I have to be an apprentice to a **girl?** What were they thinking of?'_

Sakura smirked at him. "Come on, _Li_. We shouldn't be late for _our _class."

Syaoran scowled at her as he fell in step beside her. "So, what class is this?"

Sakura stated mechanically, efficiently and emotionlessly "Class C309, preteen, ninjitsu, weapon usage, 16:30 to 18:30."

Syaoran glanced at her with curiosity. "Where did you learn ninjitsu? That art is nearly dead, unknown except to the ninja. It takes _years, _of training. Where'd you learn it?" He demanded.

"I should be asking the same of you," Sakura said coolly. With that, she whirled around and stalked all the way to the dojo, not saying another word.

When they got their, they found the dojo empty with a young man of about 30 locking the doors. When he turned around, his silver hair and grey eyes flashed in the afternoon sun. "Sakura!"

"Yukito? Why are you locking up so early?" Sakura questioned, her confusion showing in her eyes.

The young man smiled cheerfully. "Seeing as this is the start of a new season, we're having a celebration at the karaoke bar Da Mix. Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Sakura replied curtly. "Please don't tell me Tomoyo was involved in this."

"You know us too well Sakura! You had better get going. You might be surprised." The young man smiled mysteriously and left.

Sakura's POV

'_Him and Tomoyo. They're always trying to get me to open up more.'_ Sakura thought. She scowled and started walking to Da Mix.

Li caught up to her and watched her face for a minute. "Who's Tomoyo?" he demanded.

Sakura gave a small smile which didn't reach her eyes. "She's my one and only friend. She was the one who arranged for me to come here and go to Seijyu High."

Soon, they reached the Da Mix, which was filled with people. A boy had just finished singing a song. There was much applause. "Every time Tomoyo drags me to a karaoke bar, she makes me sing," Sakura muttered to Li. "I have a feeling this time isn't going to be any difference."

"I-" Li was about to reply, when Tomoyo jumped on Sakura.

"Sakura! You're _late_!" Tomoyo jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm going to make you sing, yet!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever." _'I hate singing…makes me open up and lets everyone see my soul.'_ She thought bitterly.

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran stared at the amethyst eyed, raven haired girl in front of him. She was carrying a video camera- the latest model, he noticed-, and her skin was milky white. He watched as she dragged Sakura to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I have your attention please!" Tomoyo yelled into the mike. An immediate silence fell over Da Mix. "I'd like to welcome Kinomoto Sakura, one of our best teachers and a great singer! I won't keep you waiting then, here's Sakura with Revelation by Hinemori Shizuke!" (A.N. There is no Hinemori Shizuke. All of you, guess who this song is by in your reviews! I'll tell you next chapter! PLEASE READ THE LYRICS TO THE SONG! Please tell me if you like it in your reviews.)

Sakura stepped up on the stage, as a hush fell over the crowd. She started to sing.

'_Trust, oh such a sacred thing_,

_But now I've come to realize,_

_It's just like love, a far out fling,_

_At least, for me.'_

'_Just 'cause I act so strong,_

_Doesn't mean I'm not weak inside,_

_If I have a happy face on, doesn't mean nothing's wrong,_

_Inside me.'_

'_You just used me as a shield, _

_From the world, from me and you,_

_Not wanting the emotions, how it feels,_

_Not anymore.'_

'_I'm gonna force you to see,_

_All the hate, anger and hurt,_

_That's boiling in you and me,_

_That revelation.'_

'_Say it, say it's true,_

_I know it, you do too,_

_Say it, I don't trust you,_

_Freeing us.'_

'_So I did wrong, so I betrayed,_

_So did you, gone is our trust,_

_Both spying, hiding in the shade,_

_Never knowing.'_

Syaoran watched her, spellbound like everyone else. All eyes were on her.

'_I will **not** let out the tears,_

_I hurt you and you hurt me,_

_It's fair, we made each other fear,_

_Love.'_

'_I'm gonna force you to see,_

_All the hate, anger and hurt,_

_That's boiling in you and me,_

_Yeah…that's revelation.'_

'_No more, no more, can't take it anymore,_

_Guess what, look up,_

_I've decided, I'm walking out the door,_

_On **you**.'_

'_I'm gonna force you to see,_

_All the hate, anger and hurt,_

_That's boiling in you and me,_

_You know… revelation.'_

'_Now that our trust is lost,_

_Saying sorry won't help,_

_Guess you and I have found the cost,_

_Of revelation.'_

When she finished, nobody moved for a few seconds. Then, applause overtook Da Mix. Every single person clapped as loud as they could for Sakura. Sakura smiled, and up on the stage, Syaoran could've sworn she looked just like an angel.

Wait a minute, did he just say she looked like an angel?

Syaoran groaned.


End file.
